headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
YEAAAAA. Any character head cup glitch: When you select the characters, choose any character you have unlocked and when you do it will say that you have to spend 5,000 points. When the message pops up, move the selected character in the background and enter the head cup. If anyone knows this glitch, please explain more specifically as I am bad at explaining. Costume Glitch: You can unlock any costume, including SS rank, if you do survival as any character, and give up when you get to stage 10, then go to any other mode and play a character with the costume you want to unlock and give up. Then go back to survival and the robot will be wearing that costume, and if you beat him you unlock it. Sometimes you also get to be the character you were playing against. Note that you still have to buy the costume. Unlock Poland: I've heard you can unlock him by getting E rank or better with 21 characters, or get A rank with Germany. Unlock Israel: This one's really weird. I won the amateur league and got him. BUt if anyone knows how to do this more specifically, feel free to add it. Unlock Australia (wizard): Get to game 18 of minor league, then wait a day without playing league. Then win the 18th game. Unlock Denmark (turret shot): Same as australia but with major league. Unlock Robot: (One of multiple) beat the robot in survival then in stage 11 go to title via pause screen and then remove head soccer from multitasking. When you go back you will have him. Play as any character in head cup or against asura or pluto in arcade: When the payment confirmation comes up, press the arrows in the background to go to the character you want and then press yes. (THIS WORKS) Play as any character in league: Start a league as any character that you already have. Play the first game, and give up. Press back, then go to the same character and press next. It will ask if you want ot continue your league. Use the arrows in the background to go to any character, then press no. Austria's Power (catapult) Glitch: If you pause the game when he's using his power the first 3 fireballs will be wasted. Use this against him, or use it to your advantage if you're low on time. Germany Power (Dark Shot) Glitch: If you pause only one ball goes at you. I think this might work for guys like luxembourg too. Freeze Ball: Ok so i have no idea how to do this but one time i was playing on my computer and i paused or something in arcade and when i resumed the ball was frozen in the air for the whole match. Fortunately I was winning. If someone could figure out how to reproduce this, it would be totally OP. South Africa Power Glitch: If you use it right in front o their goal the ball disappears for the entire game. OK that's all I've got for now. Category:Republic of South Africa 'No-More-Ball' glitch Category:Template documentation